The Smallest Victories
by Team Kaka-Sensei
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke look a little too good shirtless. Team 7 one-shot.


A/N: Because Naruto and Sasuke are sexy as hell.

Pairings: Team 7 love, NaruSakuSasu OT3.

Rating: T for language.

Disclaimer: Written purely for fanfiction. In no way associated with Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_The Smallest Victories_

* * *

Sakura sighed, feeling another bead of sweat trail down the slope of her hairline. Rays of sunshine radiated unopposed by any clouds in the clear, midsummer's sky. The air was warmed past the point of comfort, an occasional and weak breeze falling short of cooling the residents of Konoha.

"At least I'm not in Suna," the kunoichi muttered to herself as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead. She adjusted the large, black gardening hat that sat atop her pink tresses, trying to block a few more rays from touching her visage. Grudgingly accepting what minimal shade her hat provided, Sakura attempted to relax in the lawn chair.

It had been the beautiful backyard and porch that finally sold Team 7 on their new home. They had been shopping for a house for weeks, all three of them never being able to agree on a home they liked. They were either too expensive, or the kitchen cabinets weren't big enough to hold Naruto's all of ramen, there weren't enough windows - there was always _something. _

They had been ready to give up (except Naruto, because he _never _gives up, Dattebayo!), when they stumbled upon a cozy, moderately sized house. Surprisingly, as they toured the inside of the three-bedroom, two-and-half-bath home, none of them voiced any complaints. The legendary ninja were teetering on the edge, wanting to make a bid but unsure if the house was the right one, until they spied the backyard.

The lush, green landscape was a larger than normal plot by Konoha standards. When the village was rebuilt, the citizens had decided to upgrade a few things. There were six, healthy trees standing in two uniform rows like soldiers in formation. Between them they created a path filled with soft, inviting grass. Just enough room to plant a garden, perhaps.

They had stared at the yard for a few moments, each member lost in their own fantasy of what wonders yet to be realized this home held. In uncanny synchronization, the three ninja turned to one another.

"Let's take it."

And so they did.

That was two months ago, during the prime of spring. Now a typical Konoha summer was bearing down on them, and Sakura wondered bitterly how there could be _six freaking trees_ but _no goddamn shade _on the porch. She knew why, of course - later in the evening, as the sun descended in the sky, the shadow of the trees would reach the young woman and provide her with needed respite.

For now, she roasted.

"I'm not sure what's making me more hot and bothered - this heat, or Sakura-chan in that bikini."

The said girl snorted and rolled her eyes, but a chuckle and pleased blush revealed her true feelings. Naruto was kneeling a few feet away from her, in the center of the yard, gardening tools in hand. He was shirtless, skin slick with sweat, clad in only a pair of worn shorts and the necklace Tsunade had given him all those years ago. Though he was digging another hole to put tomato seeds in, his teasing eyes were on Sakura.

"Tch, dobe, stop undressing Sakura with your eyes and get back to work." A pile of dark, hardpacked dirt smacked Naruto's whiskered cheek. He yelped and gingerly cupped his face, turning to pout at this other teammate. Sasuke paid him no mind, already back to packing down a freshly buried pile of soil.

Sakura didn't bother trying to restrain her laughter this time. It was true, she had more than one motive when she waltzed outside in her red string bikini, armed with an ice-cold glass of water and her latest novel. She had enjoyed making both of her boys pause in their ministrations and stare appreciatively at her exposed body (and Naruto's accompanying wolf-whistle). She worked hard day in and day out for her toned muscles and curvy physique. Unfortunately, her occupation didn't really provide enough opportunities to show off her assets. Some kunoichi did dress provocatively and used their wiles to their advantage, but Sakura would never be able to feel comfortable fighting enemies and saving lives half-naked.

So, damn it all, she would prance around in her bikini in front of her teammates if she absolutely had to in order to get _some _kind of male appreciation!

Her hand reached down beside the lawn chair to grasp her damp with condensation glass of water. She brought the cup to her parched lips, absently watching her teammates plant a tomato garden. Her eyes wandered to from the mini-shovel in Naruto's hand, up his sun-kissed forearm, to his biceps and shoulders. With each shovel of dirt he unearthed, the myriad of muscles laying under his skin would ripple like waves.

Suddenly, Sakura was a whole lot thirstier. She gulped down water with renewed vigor.

She switched to watching Sasuke. At least _he _was clothed. Albeit, he was wearing one of his open-chested muscle shirts, not leaving much to the young woman's imagination. Much to her pleasure - _displeasure_ - the Uchiha was also feeling the effects of the midday sun. He paused in his digging and began to pull his shirt off over his head. His torso stretched out as his arms worked, revealing washboard abdominals that looked like they had been chiseled from stone.

Sakura chocked on her water.

Her coughing and sputtering captured the attention of the two men she had been shamelessly checking out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" He questioned.

Sakura coughed. "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" She wiped the spit up water from her chin. "I just, uh... swallowed an ice cube. Went down hard." She laughed nervously, adjusting her hat.

"If you need CPR, Sakua-chan, I'm your guy!" Naruto winked, flashing her another devilish grin.

The medic-nin laughed weakly, fanning herself with her forgotten book. It wasn't merely the heat anymore. She had always known that Naruto and Sasuke were attractive - they weren't the most eligible bachelors in the village for nothing - but _since when had they been so attractive? _

_Control yourself! _Sakura scolded as she settled and resumed reading her story. _It's not like you've never seen them shirtless before. _Actually, they'd all seen each other butt-naked at some point. After living together and going on week-long missions, none of them had been able to keep total privacy. Not like Naruto had tried very hard.

Green eyes scanned the lines of the page, but she did not comprehend a single word. All of her attention was zeroed in on the two young men before her. Soon, without even thinking, her eyes moved up from the book to the unfinished yard and its occupants.

Sasuke just finished placing more seeds in a fresh hole. He lightly brushed his hands off on his shorts, then ran his hands through his silky raven locks, shaking them out into a sexy disarray. He paused to study his blond counterpart. Sakura followed his gaze. Naruto was bent over his work, an uncharacteristic, focused look adorning his features, a face usually reserved for battles. He bit his lip lightly, golden eyebrows pinched together in concentration. His eyes seemed a darker shade of blue. Had his jawline always been so sharp?

"Hey, dobe, you have dirt on your face."

Sasuke's voice brought both Naruto and Sakura out of their musings. He glanced up with an adorably confused face. The brunette leaned forward slowly, hand gracefully reaching out to cup the boy's face. With a slow, tantalizing movement, his thumb brushed off a clump of dirt that had been resting precariously close to the Jinchuuriki's slightly parted lips. They gazed at one another for an instant longer, gazes hooded, and started to lean in -

Sakura fell out of her chair.

The commotion interrupted the boys. Both rose to their feet at once to help the girl, who has trapped under the lawn chair. A book, a spilled glass of water, and a black hat were scattered around the porch like evidence at a crime scene. Sakura groaned, in pain, embarrassment and sexual frustration, as Sasuke lifted the chair off her body and Naruto helped her stand.

"Shit, Sakura-chan, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting weird all afternoon." Naruto questioned, ducking his head in an effort to see her face that she was currently hiding behind her disheveled pink locks. Sakura refused to look either of them in the eyes.

"I-I'm fine! Really, I swear!" The girl extracted herself from Naruto's gentle grip, slowly backing up to the backdoor. "I just, uh, reached a really unexpected plot twist in my book and it, um, surprised me!"

She let out a high-pitched, nervous laugh. Her hands clasped together behind her back, trying to both hide the shaking and prevent it. She could tell they wanted more of an explanation. Her skin grew goosebumps under their concerned, heavy gazes. Suddenly her bikini didn't feel like enough coverage. They were moving closer. She felt the heat radiating off their bare, toned chests that glistened in the sunlight -

"Well who's hungry? I sure am! I'm gonna go make sandwiches!" Sakura ran into the house, slamming the door shut with enough force to rattle the windows.

A few seconds passed, the two abandoned men staring at the spot their friend had previously occupied. Slowly, without a sound, Sasuke and Naruto turned to each other and shared triumphant, knowing grins. Their fists rose and pounded in celebration.

Sakura was too easy sometimes.


End file.
